heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ringo Kid Western Vol 1 8
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Spider Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Black Sunset! | Synopsis2 = The Ringo Kid is riding across the range when he comes across a pair of men who have been blinded by some strange flash of light. The Ringo Kid hears their strange story and helps lead them to the town of Powederhorn where the outlaw hero is chased away by the sheriff. The men are taken to the who examines the blind men and discovers that their pupils to contract to the point of blindness and that the effects would only temporary. Meanwhile, outside of town the sheriff and his posse try in vein to capture the Ringo Kid who manages to slip from sight. After shaking off the lawmen, the Kid decides to go look for his father to tell him what has happened. While back in town, a gang of outlaws wearing strange goggles go to the local bank and using a massive lamp called the "Black Sunset" they blind the banker and his assistant and rob the place. At that time the Kid has finished explaining his story and learns that the local castle Vista Conquistador, built back when the region was occupied by the Spanish has recently been occupied after being abandoned for years. Cory Rand gives his son a potion to help him combat the strange blinding light. The Ringo Kid then allows himself to be spotted and captured by the outlaws who use the Black Sunset on him seemingly blinding the outlaw hero. He is taken to their leader, the mad scientist Dr. Saturn who explains that he has been sending out his men to fund his intentions of taking over the United States, claiming his research was stolen by the famous scientist Michael Faraday. However the Ringo Kid then reveals that he was not blinded by the Black Sunset because his pupils had been dilated. Fighting it out with Dr. Saturn, the scientist throws a switch to destroy his hideout but the Ringo Kid easily knocks him out and gets him out just as Vista Conquistador and all of Saturn's equipment explode. After turning Saturn over to the authorities the Ringo Kid explains to his father what happened. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Round Up! | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | StoryTitle4 = Ringo Kid | Synopsis4 = The Ringo Kid witnesses what appears to be a war party of Comanches descending down on US soldiers. The Ringo Kid lends a hand fighting off the attackers. In the aftermath of the battle he learns that the Comanches were after rifles and ammunition that the soldiers were carrying in their caravan. The soldiers thank the Kid for his help and continue on their way. The Kid then begins to examine the dead, and finds one of the "Comanches" still alive, and that he is merely a white man wearing a disguise. Finding other survivors, the Ringo Kid demands to know who put them up to the job but is cut short when a posse that has been training the Kid catches up forcing all parties to flee. The Ringo Kid is then helped to cover by an outlaw named Cheyenne Castro. As it turns out Castro was the mastermind behind the raid and he offers the Ringo Kid a job with his gang despite his interference. He tells the Kid about his plan to have the outlaw hero lead them into the local fort for an ambush. The Kid refuses and when Castro draws on him, the Kid shoots the gun out of his hand. The Kid then leaves warning Castro that if he tries something he will put a stop to it. The Ringo Kid then meets up with his father Cory Rand and tells him what happened. Cory suggests to the Ringo Kid that if he loves his country he must go and warn the soldiers at the fort about Cheyenne Castro's upcoming attack even at the risk of being arrested. The next morning the Ringo Kid goes to the fort and warns them of the attack and given the help that the Ringo Kid provided the day before let him go. However outside of the fort, the Kid is confronted by Cheyenne Castro and his men who have Cory hostage and demand that he help them into the fort. The Kid has no choice but to comply, however once they get into the fort, the Ringo Kid warns the soldiers that it's all a trap and helps the soldiers apprehend Castro and his men, they then defend the fort from an attack by the rest of Castro's gang. In the aftermath of the battle the commanding officer of the army thanks the Ringo Kid and informs him that a sheriff came by asking about the Kid, and had been sent on a wild goose chase. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Cheyenne Castro Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}